Kaze no kotoba
by mutemuia
Summary: Frases y situaciones locas, conmovedoras, impactantes o auténticos disparates… Todo es posible… [Colección de drabbles, viñetas y one-shots] [Para la actividad "Palabras al viento" del foro "El feliz grupo de hambrientos"].
1. Insensato entusiasta

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Akatsuki no Yona_ le pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

"Para la actividad _Palabras al viento_ del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos".

Frase nº 19.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Clasificado T, o incluso M, por las implicaciones. Bah, no protesten XD

* * *

 **KAZE NO KOTOBA**

 **INSENSATO ENTUSIASTA**

La enorme sonrisa de Jae-Ha era verdaderamente inquietante. Daba miedo…

—¿Por qué estás tan feliz si estoy confesándote mi amor por otra persona? —preguntó Yona, ladeando un tanto la cabeza.

—Yo no soy celoso, Yona querida… —le respondió Jae-Ha, con la mayor naturalidad del mundo. Ella, un poco lenta en captar el significado implícito, enrojeció tan adorablemente que Jae-Ha no pudo evitar acercarse a ella y susurrarle al oído con esa sensualidad que hacía que las rodillas de cualquier mujer temblequearan—. Además, dadas las circunstancias me atrevería a sugerir un trío…

Y ella, ingenua e inexperta como era, esta vez lo comprendió a la primera… Por supuesto, su sonrojo alcanzó nuevos tonos incandescentes, para mayor satisfacción del Ryokuryuu.

—¡OJOS CAÍDOOOS! —rugió Hak, cual trueno en el horizonte (sí, sí, Bestia del Trueno tenía que ser), desde el otro lado del mercado. Sobresaltada, Yona dio un brinco, y Jae-Ha sonrió más aún…

—Por favor, tienes que huir —le suplicó Yona a Jae-Ha, situándose a su espalda y empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas, pero su pata de dragón lo mantenía firmemente anclado en su posición—. Antes de que sea demasiado tarde… Por favor.

—Yona, cariño, en serio… —le replicaba él, volteando el rostro hacia ella—. Hak puede hacerme lo que quiera… No sabes cuánto me excita la sola idea de que me castigue…

A estas alturas, Hak se había abierto paso a través de la multitud y solo lo retenían de partirle la cara tres dragones y un bishounen bastante molesto.

—Hak querido, ¿me atarías las manos? —le dijo directamente a él, con aleteo de pestañas incluido—. ¿Y si me vendaras los ojos?

Hak rugió de nuevo. Esta vez más como Bestia que como Trueno…

—Huye, Jae-Ha… —le imploró Yona—. ¡Está a punto de soltarse! ¡Huye!

Al final, Jae-Ha no huyó con la rapidez con la que debiera haberlo hecho, haciendo caso del sensato consejo de Yona, porque solo era cuestión de tiempo que Hak se soltara, y ya libre, fuera a por él… Casi seguro porque en cierta retorcida forma quería que realmente Hak lo 'acariciara' con sus puños (Naa, tacha el 'casi').

Es una suerte que Jae-Ha disfrute con el dolor… Porque sí que dolió…

¿Hay seguro dental para dragones de leyenda?

.

* * *

.

 **NOTA:** Frase nº 23 de propina.


	2. A deshoras

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Akatsuki no Yona_ le pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

"Para la actividad _Palabras al viento_ del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos".

Frase nº 3.

[Semi AU]

Clasificado T (Solo por culpa de Jae-Ha…).

* * *

 **A DESHORAS**

El sueño le era esquivo a Yona esa noche y su cama demasiado fría, demasiado solitaria sin Hak… Yona yacía en el lecho, las manos entrelazadas bajo la cabeza, en esa postura que tantas veces le vio a su marido, y los ojos abiertos en una mirada ausente. La brisa nocturna mecía suavemente las cortinas y la luz de la luna jugaba a crear sombras que danzaban en las paredes de sus aposentos. Yona suspiró de nuevo… ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Tenía que encontrar una manera que contentara a ambas partes… Si ya limar las asperezas y las disputas entre las tribus de Kouka era difícil, no hablemos de la política exterior…

Por supuesto, Yona los escuchó venir desde que doblaron por el pasillo de los aposentos reales.

Eran risitas mal contenidas, _shh_ y _chís_ tan escandalosos que se oían a través de la gruesa puerta. Era susurros de voces familiares y caras a su corazón, pero definitivamente fuera de lugar (y de hora)…

Y claro, se detuvieron ante su puerta. Las cortinas se mecieron con más fuerza cuando la pesada hoja de madera fue abierta y ella, sorprendida por la corriente de aire frío, se arrebujó más en sus mantas, bastante intrigada por lo extraño de tal visita…

Luego vinieron los ruidos, los tropiezos contra los muebles, el tambaleo sonoro de un jarrón que por algún milagro no cae al suelo (de acuerdo, el milagro se llama Shin-Ah y su maravillosa vista…).

Y justo entonces, el clonc de un golpe seguido del cataplonc de un cuerpo al caerse.

—¡Aaay! —oyó exclamar a Zeno—. ¿Eso era una silla o un arma de destrucción masiva?

—Shh… —le chistó Hak, en un tono de voz que tenía la intención de ser un susurro (pero que no lo era…)—. Vas a despertarla…

Bueno… No se puede despertar a quien no duerme, ¿verdad?

Con un suspiro de molestia (aprendido directamente del joven Yoon), Yona saca el brazo de bajo las mantas y enciende la luz de la lámpara de su mesita de noche.

Están todos. Y además en fila india, frente a su cama, como posando para una foto… Hak, Kija, Jae-Ha, Zeno, Shin-Ah, Yoon… ¿Y Ao? Se oye un pkyuu que la saluda desde detrás de alguna cabeza. Ah, justo ahí…

Ellos siguen paralizados, totalmente sorprendidos por haber sido sorprendidos (signifique esto lo que quiera que signifique…). Yona se incorpora sobre la cama y cruza los brazos, mirándolos con expresión adusta, y solo entonces ella advierte que llevan bolsas de papel. Y cuando se dan cuenta de que ella se da cuenta (paciencia, querido lector, con estas redundancias), todos se apresuran a esconder las manos y las bolsas.

Yona entrecierra los ojos y Hak —los dioses se apiaden de ti— traga saliva…

—Mi norma es no dejar entrar a vagabundos lunáticos en mi habitación a partir la una de la madrugada —les dice Yona, con toda la gravedad que puede impostar en la voz.

—¡Lunáticos! ¡Vagabundos! —exclama Kija, dando un salto hacia adelante—. ¿¡Dónde!? ¿¡Dónde!? —vocea, mirando a un lado y a otro, con la garra bien dispuesta buscando al enemigo—. ¡Yo me encargo!

—¿Escuchaste eso, Hak? —pregunta Jae-Ha, y luego añade, burlón—. ¡Esta noche duermes fuera!

—Cállate, viejo verde —le responde Hak, sin mirarlo. Sus ojos están en Yona. Bueh, _siempre_ están en Yona…

—Hmm, podrías dormir conmigo… —le dice, con voz _demasiado_ sugerente…

—Que te calles tú o te callo yo… —le advierte Hak, sin humor ninguno.

—Las noches aún son frías, Hak, y yo… —insiste Jae-Ha, sin el menor respeto por su propia vida…

—Te lo advertí... —le interrumpe Hak. Y lo siguiente es un ponc terrible que resuena como una sandía al caer al suelo, y luego un aaay más propio de alma en pena. Yona pone los ojos en blanco, no por la escena en sí, que de hecho es bastante normalita para los estándares de esta panda de bestias hambrientas, sino porque hay cosas que nunca cambian… Jae-Ha coqueteará y tonteará con cualquier cosa de dos patas con código postal y más de dieciséis años…

—Son las doce, señorita… —comenta Zeno, cuando los otros dos por fin se deciden a estarse quietitos.

—Señora… —le corrige Shin-Ah con un susurro—. No señorita…

—Ah, nunca me acostumbraré, joven Seiryuu… —le responde Zeno y sonríe, un tanto avergonzado por el desliz, a la vez que se lleva la mano a la nuca con ademán nervioso.

—¿Disculpen? —pregunta Yona, más perdida que nunca con el rumbo de la conversación.

—Son las doce y los lunáticos todavía podemos entrar… —contesta Yoon, volteando los ojos con un gesto de fastidio.

Yona resopló (o protestó, o algo parecido…) y los demás aguardaron, con el aliento contenido.

—Sí, bueno, visto así —acabó diciendo Yona, y dejó caer los hombros, rindiéndose a la absurda lógica de esta panda de locos que tiene por familia—, supongo que no les falta razón… En fin… —suspira—. ¿Qué están haciendo aquí a estas horas?

—Esto, eh… —responde Kija, y voltea el rostro, evitando su mirada.

—Ejem… —carraspea Yoon, y tampoco la mira.

—¿Pkyuu? —Ao sí que la mira, pero no sabe de qué va la cosa…

—¿Hak? —pregunta Yona, mientras piensa en si debería empezar a preocuparse…

—Uhm, nosotros… —le responde Hak, mirándose los pies como si fuera un niño pequeño atrapado en falta.

—¿Ustedes, qué? —pregunta ella, reprimiendo un estremecimiento.

Hak entonces suspira, uno de esos suspiros hondos y profundos, que un hombre generalmente indican resignación a su destino.

Hak da un paso al frente, se gira y mira uno por uno a cada uno de sus amigos, que van asintiendo en silencio (y con la determinación de quien va a entrar en combate) cuando les llega su turno.

Luego, para tortura de Yona, su marido vuelve a suspirar y retrocede a su posición inicial, quedando a la misma altura que los demás, formando aquella línea apretada con la que se encontró Yona cuando encendió la luz.

Y de repente…

—¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! —gritan todos a la vez, y lanzan al aire el contenido de aquellas misteriosas bolsas de papel. Y flores, papelitos de colores, serpentinas y confeti vuelan ante Yona, creando para ella un arcoíris en plena noche dentro de su habitación.

A Yona se le abren los ojos de par en par, la boca prácticamente desencajada de la puritita sorpresa, y la expresión congelada de pasmo.

Y tres, cuatro segundos después, cuando el lecho real se ha convertido en una florida manta de papel multicolor, sucede lo inevitable. Los ojos de Yona empiezan a llenarse de lágrimas, una y otra, y otra y otra más, hasta que se desbordan y caen por sus mejillas en una silenciosa cascada aparentemente sin final…

Y Yona, porque no encuentra las palabras, porque su voz lucha contra el llanto (el llanto va ganando de momento…), pero sobre todo, porque la emoción es desbordante, tan solo abre los brazos.

Y ellos, sus dragones, sus amigos, su marido, las personas que más ama en el mundo, corren hacia el lugar seguro entre sus brazos que todos ellos llaman hogar.

.

* * *

.

 ** _NOTA:_** _7 de abril, sí._

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños, Yona!_


	3. Kare-Shatsu

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Akatsuki no Yona_ le pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

"Para la actividad _Palabras al viento_ del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos".

Frase nº 5.

[AU]

Clasificado T.

* * *

 **KARE-SHATSU**

Es entrada la noche cuando Hak regresa a casa, pero la luz de la cocina está encendida. Se acerca con sigilo y allí halla a Yona preparándose un vaso de leche. Y llevando encima nada más que una de sus camisas… Le quedaba enorme… Le sobraban mangas, el cuello era demasiado ancho y dejaba entrever parte de su escote. Y de alto, bueno, cubría lo que la decencia tenía que cubrir…

 _Endemoniadamente sexy…_

 _Maldita sea…_

Hak gruñó, bastante molesto con la reacción traicionera de su cuerpo, y Yona da un brinquito, sorprendida, porque no lo escuchó llegar.

—No me puedo creer que realmente te hayas puesto mi ropa —le dice él, apoyado sobre el quicio de la puerta, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, aparentando una tranquilidad e indiferencia que está muuuy lejos de sentir.

—Es que te echaba de menos… —responde ella, con la mirada baja, ligeramente avergonzada—. Huele a ti, ¿sabes? —le dice, tirando de la tela de la camisa y ajustándosela en un abrazo que se siente íntimo. Y Hak, bueno… Digamos que en este preciso instante Hak siente envidia de su estúpida camisa…

—¿Sabes qué más huele a mí? —pregunta Hak, con los ojos entornados, deleitándose en la deliciosa imagen ante él.

Yona niega suavemente, y camina hacia él. Quizás fue casual, o quizás el movimiento fue absolutamente deliberado, pero los ojos de Hak erraron por sus piernas desnudas.

Y Yona quedó frente a él, a solo un suspiro de distancia, aguardando su respuesta con los labios entreabiertos, sin tocarlo, sin sentirlo. Tentándolo… Invitándolo…

—Yo —dice Hak al fin, con la voz enronquecida y la mirada hambrienta.

Por supuesto, el vaso de leche fue olvidado en la encimera de la cocina y la camisa de Yona (de Hak) fue convenientemente condenada al exilio perpetuo del suelo del dormitorio…


	4. Uroboros

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Akatsuki no Yona_ le pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

"Para la actividad _Palabras al viento_ del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos".

Frase nº 13.

Clasificado T.

* * *

 **UROBOROS**

Soo-Won se mira las manos como si pertenecieran a un extraño. Son manos finas, casi femeninas, de dedos largos y delgados, y carecen de los callos y durezas que ha visto en las de Hak o en las de cualquier otro general. La piel es pálida, casi transparente en el dorso, y líneas de vida y fortuna le cruzan las palmas, como si fueran un lienzo en blanco en el que alguna divinidad dibujara el destino de los mortales.

No son las manos de un guerrero, eso es evidente.

Aunque Soo-Won, sin embargo, lo es. Al menos en cierto sentido…

Con una curiosidad más científica que emocional, Soo-Won se alza las amplias mangas de sus vestiduras de seda, dejando al descubierto la carne blanda de los antebrazos, donde más allá de su piel, debajo, su sangre traza caminos de oscuras sendas que provienen de su corazón.

—El amor es como veneno en mis venas —le susurra al aire de su habitación.

El amor, sí…

Por amor, Soo-Won mata, y por amor, deja vivir…

Por amor, usurpa un trono y por amor, corre el riesgo de perder un reino…

Soo-Won tuerce el gesto, pero es solo un instante. Cuidadosamente, aplana sus rasgos en esa máscara inexpresiva donde solamente sus ojos muestran el hielo frío y despiadado de quien debe tomar la decisión correcta a cualquier precio. ¿Amor? El amor no es más que renuncia y dejar atrás partes de uno mismo. El amor es matar pedacitos de la persona que solías ser con cada traición, con cada mentira…

Es el veneno que le mata y por el que Soo-Won mata…

El pueblo habla… Ya no es un secreto que solo los generales y unos pocos conocen, no. Es un grito, un canto de guerra, una profecía inútil que va de boca en boca… Es el susurro a sus espaldas cuestionando su posición en el trono. Soo-Won siente que con cada murmullo, con cada cuchicheo, la tierra bajo sus pies se va convirtiendo en el barro cenagoso que hace tambalear el trono y su corona.

Soo-Won se mira los brazos y busca, convencido de que podrá ver el momento exacto en que su sangre se torne negra —enferma, pútrida— bajo la piel.

Por amor, Yona vive. Por amor, Yona debe morir…

 _La princesa vive… Hiryu ha vuelto…_

—El amor es veneno en mis venas —repite.

No hay odio en su voz. Ni siquiera disgusto o desagrado. Solo aceptación…


	5. Semántica empírica

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Akatsuki no Yona_ le pertenece a la maravillosa Kusanagi sensei.

"Para la actividad _Palabras al viento_ del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos".

Frase nº 11.

[AU]

Clasificado T.

* * *

 **SEMÁNTICA EMPÍRICA**

—Oh, vamos, Yona —protestó Hak, quitándole el plato de las manos y cerrando el grifo—. Lo menos que puedes hacer es prestarme un poco de atención cuando te hablo…

—Puedo escucharte y lavar los platos al mismo tiempo, Hak —replicó Yona, haciendo un mohín de molestia con los labios—. Pero ya que insistes… —Tomó el paño de cocina, se secó las manos con él, y luego lo lanzó sin miramiento alguno sobre la encimera. Cruzó los brazos (bastante a la defensiva, se atrevería a decir Hak) y se dejó caer contra el fregadero—. ¿Y bien? —preguntó ella, alzando una ceja, en una mezcla extraña de irritada curiosidad e impaciencia.

Pero Hak calla, preguntándose por enésima vez si hacer esto es una buena idea… Pero demonios, cualquier cosa sería mejor que este sinvivir…

—Supongamos que alguien te besa —comenzó a decir él poco después, tratando de mantener la calma y el corazón bajo control—, para luego ignorarte durante un tiempo —Aquí Yona tuvo a bien darse por aludida, muchas gracias—, y finalmente terminar besándote reiteradamente en momentos al azar sin dar ninguna explicación —dijo Hak, sin perder de vista la adorable sombra rosa que coloreaba sus mejillas—. ¿Cómo debería interpretarse eso?

Ya está. Ya lo dijo… Ahora, que arda el mundo.

—¿Confusión? —responde Yona, ladeando la cabeza y mirándolo con esos ojazos llenos de inocencia y, sí, auténtica confusión…

¿Pero qué clase de respuesta es otra pregunta?

—En serio, Yona —protesta él, poniendo los ojos en blanco y exhalando un suspiro de incredulidad—, ni siquiera tú llegarías a esos extremos…

—Hak, ya sabes que la primera vez fue por accidente, la segunda, ya que tanto quieres una explicación, fue un beso de despedida —replica ella, mientras va contando con los dedos y haciendo memoria.

—De Soo-Won nunca te has despedido así… —le interrumpe él, con bastante mala intención.

—La tercera —continúa Yona, como si no lo hubiera oído, y sigue contando, definitivamente ignorándolo—, me estaba escondiendo de Kan Tae-Jun, la cuarta, yo tenía fiebre…

—Ya, ya… —protesta Hak, alzando una mano y deteniendo ese relación de besos robados—, me hago cargo… —¿Pues no iba a saber él cómo _justificaba y racionalizaba_ Yona cada uno de esos besos que le robaban el alma? Excusas, solo excusas… Y Hak, que hoy está loco perdido, de remate, de atar…, adelanta el torso y se inclina para ponerse al mismo nivel que ella—. Llevas la cuenta, Yona —afirma, clavando sus ojos azules en ella, sosteniéndole la mirada.

—¿La cuenta? —repite ella, y de nuevo la confusión destelló en su rostro.

—Yona… —dice él, con un nuevo suspiro e incorporándose en toda su imponente altura—. Es bastante sencillo… O te gusto o no te gusto...

—Pues claro que me gustas, Hak —afirma Yona, y agita una mano despreocupada en el aire, restándole importancia—. No seas tonto...

Él se lleva la mano al puente de la nariz. No sabe qué le duele más, si la migraña que amenaza con reventarle la cabeza o la ciega obcecación de Yona.

O quizás es tan solo el miedo a un corazón roto…

—No puedo seguir haciendo esto, no contigo —dice Hak, dejando caer los brazos a sus costados. En su voz hay una pizca de tristeza y de derrota que hace que el corazón de Yona le duela—. ¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo?

—¿Hak? —pregunta ella, con un deje de pánico al final, sintiendo como si el suelo bajo sus pies se convirtiera en arenas movedizas. Como si su vida entera y su cordura dependieran de esta conversación de la que no entiende nada…

—No, Yona... Me refiero al 'gustar' de 'gustar' —le aclara él, casi exasperado—. De 'esa' otra manera...

—¿Eh?

Hak rueda los ojos y a punto está de tirarse de los pelos. Hay formas más fáciles de hacer esto, supone él, pero con Yona nunca nada ha sido fácil. Se conocen demasiado, desde hace demasiado tiempo…

—Vamos a ver si con un ejemplo lo entiendes... —dice por fin. Y Hak adopta esa actitud suya, tan decidida y casi suicida, más propia de guerrero que de enamorado. Aunque quizás es lo mismo en ambos casos…

Con un par de zancadas cruza la cocina y se sitúa lo más lejos posible de Yona, junto a la puerta. Ella lo observa, con una mano en el pecho, sin saber de dónde viene esa opresión que le nace adentro.

—¿Quieres besarme? —pregunta él, abriendo los brazos, exponiéndose como una víctima al sacrificio.

—No —responde ella—, claro que no. ¿Por qué querría hacer eso? —Y Yona casi tiene éxito en ignorar el sabor amargo de sus propias palabras.

—Bueno, de acuerdo... —comenta Hak, con cierto aire de resignada aceptación—. Paciencia, Hak —se dice, la voz casi un susurro, pero a Yona le resuena como un grito.

—Hak, ¿pero qué intentas demostrar? —Esa sensación de pánico, de vértigo, sigue ahí, y solo crece más y más cuando Hak se acerca, reduciendo el espacio que los separa. Es un metro, o poco más, pero bien podría ser un abismo para Yona.

—¿Y ahora? —pregunta él.

—Hak, no entiendo —Y en su voz hay un filo de urgencia desesperada, teñida de airado enojo.

—¿Quieres besarme ahora? —vuelve a preguntar él.

—No, maldita sea, no —responde ella, con los brazos estirados a sus costados, las manos convertidas en puños y un desasosiego de incertidumbres revoloteando en el pecho.

—Bien —suspira él. Y da un paso más al frente, hacia ella. Y luego otro, y otro más, hasta que ya no queda nada…—. ¿Y ahora?

Hak abruma sus sentidos. Todo él la envuelve y la rodea por completo. Su aliento revoloteando sobre su piel, su olor, familiar y nuevo, el calor de su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo… Y la revelación le llega a Yona como las ondas de un estanque… Suaves, perfectas, extendiéndose hasta el infinito, haciendo que todo —cada uno de esos besos, contados y atesorados— caiga en su lugar.

—H-Hak… —susurra Yona, preguntándose por primera vez si sus ojos siempre la habían mirado _así_.

—¿Sí, Yona? —pregunta él, con candidez fingida, porque los dioses saben perfectamente cuánto le está costando mantener sus manos quietas.

—¿Cuál es tu punto? —pregunta ella, y exhala un suspiro leve, que Hak siente sobre su piel y lo hace estremecer.

—Mi punto es que te gusto —responde, con lo que le queda de cordura.

—De 'gustar', 'gustar', supongo… —añade Yona, precisando aquel matiz al que tan ciega parecía.

—Supones bien —le responde él, con esa sonrisa torcida suya, autosuficiente y un tanto ufana. Arrogante… Ah, bien puede serlo, el muy…

Qué ganas le dan de borrársela de la cara con un beso…

—¿Y tú, Hak? —pregunta ella, alzándose sobre la punta de sus pies—. ¿Quieres besarme?

Y ella advierte cómo el aliento a él se le entrecorta, y cómo sus ojos se oscurecen.

—Maldita sea, sí —responde al fin—. Siempre.

—Haberlo dicho antes, hombre… —responde ella, con una sonrisa de victoria.

Y Yona se aferra a su camisa, y Hak le rodea la cintura con las manos, y se besan. Por primera vez se besan, sin llevar la cuenta, sin excusas.

Porque a veces es mejor ser valiente y aclarar las cosas con un ejemplo práctico, a prueba de cabezas duras y corazones confusos…

.

* * *

.

 **NOTA:** Frase nº 18 de propina.


End file.
